Tina Shepard
Tina Shepard was the daughter of John Shepard and Amanda Shepard, gifted with telekinetic and precognitive abilities. After accidentally drowning her father at age ten, Tina was kept in a psychiatric institute for seven years, before returning to Crystal Lake. Tina accidentally raised Jason Voorhees from the lake with her powers, and subsequently did battle with him, emerging victorious. She was the main protagonist of the 1988 slasher film Friday the 13th Part VII: The New Blood. Tina's unique abilities as a psychic made her a formidable target who gave Jason Voorhes great difficulty. Biography : Tina Shepard was the only child to John and Amanda Shepard. The family owned a cabin on the shore of Crystal Lake. While staying there on October 13, Ten-year-old Tina overheard her parents arguing over whether or not to keep the cabin. After hearing her father smack her mother, Tina fled down the dock and into a small boat. John came out onto the upper dock to convince Tina to return to the house. A furious Tina wished her father was dead, and suddenly a power within her manifested and caused the dock to collapse, trapping John underwater and drowning him. Tina was heavily traumatized by this experience, and soon remanded to an institution under the care of Doctor Crews. Crews accompanied Tina everywhere when she was not in the hospital and soon made the discovery that Tina was heavily gifted with immense telekinetic and precognitive abilities, provoked when the girl was in an extreme emotional state. Return to Crystal Lake : "Why am I seeing things, Doctor Crews?" : ―Tina to her doctor. As a part of his plan to provoke Tina into psychic acts, Crews got the hospital to allow Tina to return to Crystal Lake under the pretense that it was part of the girl's treatment. Upon their arrival, Tina and Amanda found that a group of teenagers were staying at the cabin next door. Seventeen-year-old Tina soon caught the attention of Nick, whose cousin Michael was the cause of the gathering as the teenagers planned to throw him a surprise birthday party. Doctor Crews began "treatment" almost immediately upon Tina's arrival, provoking the teenager into setting a matchbox on fire. As night fell, Tina began remembering John's death and ran outside in tears. Tina stared across Crystal Lake, desperately wishing she could bring her father back. The psychic girl sensed a presence underwater and focused her powers on bringing it to the surface. However, Tina was shocked to discover that she had uncovered the undead killer Jason Voorhees, who had been rotting in the lake for a decade. As she saw the grotesque image of the murderer she had unwittingly rescued, Tina passed out. Jason spared her and went off to another part of the woods. The girl was found by her mother and Crews, the latter of whom was convinced that the girl was suffering delusions due to returning to the place of her father's death. The girl was invited to Michael's birthday party next door by Nick, although his cousin hadn't made an appearance yet. There, she met several of Michael's friends before experiencing a terrifying vision: the murder of Michael elsewhere in the woods by Jason Voorhees shortly after it occurred. Tina ran home in a panic, and was even more disconcerted at the sight of a thirteen-inch spike stuck in the porch of the cabin—a spike identical to the one she had seen Voorhees murder Michael with. However, when Doctor Crews went to see the spike, he surreptitiously removed it from the porch in an effort to make Tina appear unhinged. The following morning, Tina had a serious conversation with Nick at the edge of the lake, during which they revealed their respective pasts to one another. Tina expressed her doubt that something as good as Nick could last in her unfortunate life, but the two teenagers eventually exchanged a kiss. Later in the day, Melissa, a friend of Michael's who was jealous of Tina's rapport with Nick mocked her by dressing her admirer Eddie to look like a mental patient in a straight-jacket. This provoked Tina into momentarily losing control and shattering Melissa's pearl necklace. Frightened that her powers were once again endangering lives, Tina returned to her cabin and pleaded with her mother and doctor to leave Crystal Lake. While Amanda agreed that the "treatment" was not working, Crews was adamant that Tina's emotionally wrought state had to be controlled. Furious, Tina telekinetically threw a television set at Crews' head, and then began to make preparations for leaving. At nightfall, Tina had her suitcase packed and was ready to depart. However, she overheard a conversation between Amanda and Crews, during which Crews asserted that the danger Tina presented to others was cause enough to permanently remand her to the mental hospital. Tina fled the house in her mother's car, but some ways down the road she experienced another vision of Jason: this time killing Amanda. Frightened and shocked, Tina crashed at the side of the road, and then proceeded to dash back to the cabin to warn her mother of danger. Tina encountered Nick in the woods and the two eventually came upon Michael's mangled body, where it had been left following his murder by Jason Voorhees the previous evening. The now frantic teenagers returned to the Shepard cabin, but Amanda and Doctor Crews had already left in search of Tina. The girl searched for her father's gun, still in his old desk and also found the spike Crews had hidden and a scrapbook containing newspaper clippings concerning the Voorhees murders, as well as Jason allegedly being left at the bottom of the lake ten years previously. Faced with the truth of what she had accidentally reawakened, Tina's emotions got the better of her, causing the entire house to shake. Nick escorted the now shell-shocked Tina downstairs and told her to wait while he went to gather the others so that everyone could leave together. Battle against Jason Voorhees : "Jason...?" : ―Tina upon coming face-to-face with Jason Voorhees. However, Tina was too worried about her mother to stay in the cabin. She left the house for the woods, and soon came upon Doctor Crews, wandering aimlessly through the trees with blood stains on his clothing. Confused, frightened and heedless of Crews' warnings to not go deeper into the woods, Tina ran away once again. Eventually, she found what she had been dreading: the dead body of her mother, slain by Jason just as she had seen in her vision. The distraught girl found the remains of even more of Voorhees' victims scattered among the trees: Kate, leaned against a trunk with a party horn in her eye; Maddy, nailed to a tree and her throat slit; Russell, left dangling from the branches and his face axed open; his girlfriend Sandra drowned and naked on the ground. This shocking carnage was compounded by Tina's next discovery: she suddenly came face to face with the hockey-masked figure of Jason Voorhees himself. Tina focused her telekinetic powers to defend herself against the murderer. She tied Jason in place with tree roots pulled from the ground and electrocuted him with severed electrical wires. But the killer soon stood up again and pursued the girl, who sought refuge in the now-empty party cabin. When Jason stalked her inside the cabin, Tina equally resumed her own telekinetic defense, assaulting Jason with a closed door and a pot-plant containing the head of another of Jason's victims, David. But this only slowed down Jason momentarily. Finally, Jason was buried as Tina collapsed the front porch of the cabin. Exhausted and crying over all the deaths she witnessed, Tina returned to her cabin, where Nick and Melissa were waiting, with the news that she had killed Jason. Melissa, who always viewed Tina to be creepy, yelled at Nick and Tina and tried to leave in exasperation—only to be axed in the face by a still-standing Jason as she opened the door. Tina and Nick ran up the stairs but were soon confronted by a locked door. Resolved to battle, Tina turned around and hit Jason in the face with a ceiling lamp, causing him to fall through the staircase. This was only a momentary reprieve as Jason promptly attempted to murder Nick and Tina tore the hockey mask off the killer's deformed, rotted face. She then tried to strangle him with a cord before sending him plummeting into the basement. : "Daddy?" : ―Tina before passing out. After a few moments of unconsciousness, Jason once again came to and dragged Tina down with him while she bent over Nick. She sent a number of long nails flying into Jason's chest, but this too barely impeded the zombified murderer. As a final defense, Tina doused her attacker with gasoline and caused the boiler to cover him with flames. Soon, Jason was a lumbering, shambling mass of fiery fury. Nick and Tina quickly escaped the house, reaching the dock just as the cabin behind them exploded. Just as Tina began to dissolve into tears, Jason, who had apparently been thrown into the lake by the explosion and rescued from the fire, once more attacked the couple and threw Nick into a canoe, knocking him out. Tina, spraining her knee and now beyond desperation, seemed to witness the mud-covered form of her father chaining Jason back up in the depths of Crystal Lake, Tina then passed out. Aftermath : "Jason? Where's Jason?" "We took care of him." : Nick and Tina. The following morning, Tina and Nick were rescued from the wreckage of the crime scene by paramedics and the fire department. While being loaded into an ambulance, Nick came to his senses and wondered aloud what had become of Jason. Tina, victorious, proclaimed that they had "taken care of him." When Tina and Nick told their story to officials, they were detained in custody, as the police were suspicious that the teenagers may have had a hand in the murders at the recent crime scene. But due to Jason being confirmed, they released Tina and Nick and apologizes to them. The Nightmare Warriors In July 2009, Tina was recruited by Maggie Burroughs as a member of the paranormal killer-battling unit called the Nightmare Warriors. Category:Female Category:Live Action Heroes Category:Comic Book Heroes Category:Movie Heroes Category:Teenagers Category:In Love Category:Psychics Category:Book Heroes Category:Fighter Category:Crossover Heroes Category:Tragic Category:Telekinetics Category:Friend of a Villain Category:Mature Category:Friday the 13th Heroes Category:Cowards Category:Monster Slayers Category:Magic Category:Magical Girls